My Prerogative
by Aobi
Summary: Sakura been talked about long enough WEAK NASTY SLUT lest see who can be better with a prerogative by thier side.Songfic ItachixSakura


_**A/N-**_

4kareabare4-YEA MY SECOND SONGFIC

Sakura-YEA but you have to finish the other stories

4Kareabare-yea yea yea...-smirks-...oh _It-a-chi-kunnnn_

Itachi- -glups- yes kare

4karebare4- there is something on your lips

Itachi-where? -wipe his mouth- is it still there

4karebare4- yup -kiss him on the lips-

Itachi- starts to kiss back-

Sakura- EWWWW GET A ROOM "_make otu seesion alert" _4karebare4 does not own naruto or the song My prerogative BY britney spears

**_My prerogative_**

" hey isn't that Harukko Sakure the weak one from Team 7" said a bald guy

"Yea that's her I heard that she is pregnant" said a red hair lady

"Well I heard that Sakure lost her virginity to some man in a strip club"

"Just goes to show you that she is a weak nasty slut"

"-growls- SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY MY NAME IS HARUNO SAKURA BICTH DAMN IF YOU GONNA TALK ABOUT ME THEN AD LEAST SAY MY NAME RIGHT PEOPLE!!" After she yelled people all thought the same thing "**CRAZY SLUT**"

"_I can't stand when they talk about some rumor and dumb-ass ones by that"_

"_Yea I can't take it no more:_

As sakura walked through the when she saw a poster saying

_Come one and all to the karaoke Contest_

_Prize :_

_10000 dollars Tonight at 8p.m _

"_mmhmm…..you thinking what I'm thinking inner" __"oh yea lets how them what we can do"_

_Later that night__** (a/n-**__sakura-lazy alert 4kareabare4-Oh just go to hell_

" _oh I'm so nervous what if I mess up or trip on stage or" "__Or If you don't shut the hell up I will slap the shit out of you" "__Well you are a potty mouth" _

"_I hope my outfit is not too expositive"__" No It's so expositive that we look like hookers on the street" __" oh gosh thank you for the support"__** (a/n- I have the picture of what she is wearing on my page **__**J**__** ) **_

"YEA now with out farther or do here is the one and HARUNO SAKURA!!"

The audience starts to whispers " What is she doing here" "what does she have on" "I should have stayed home"

Sakura hears every word they speak about her she walks up to the microphone

The music start to play:

_Spoken:_**People can take everything away from you**

**But they can never take away your truth**

**But the question is..**

**Can you handle mine?They say I'm crazy**

**I really don't care**

**That's my prerogative**

**They say I'm nasty**

**But I don't give a damn**

**Getting boys is how I live**

**Some ask me questions**

**Why am I so real?**

**But they don't understand me**

**I really don't know the deal about my sister**

**Trying hard to make it right**

**Not long ago**

**Before I won this fight**_**Chorus:**_**Everybody's talking all this stuff about me**

**Why don't they just let me live?**

**I don't need permission, make my own decisions**

**That's my prerogative**

**that's my prerogative **

**(it's my prerogative)**

**It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)**

**You can't tell me what to do**

**Don't get me wrong**

**I'm really not souped**

**Ego trips is not my thing**

**All these strange relationships really gets me down**

**I see nothing wrong in spreading myself aroundEverybody's talking all this stuff about me**

**Why don't they just let me live?**

**I don't need permission, make my own decisions**

**That's my prerogative**

**That's my prerogative Everybody's talking all this stuff about me**

**Why don't they just let me live?**

**I don't need permission, make my own decisions**

**That's my prerogative**

**that's my prerogative It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)**

**You can't tell me what to dowhy can't I live my life**

**Without all of the things**

**That people say **

**oh ohEverybody's talking all this stuff about me**

**Why don't they just let me live?**

**I don't need permission, make my own decisions**

**That's my prerogative (they say I'm crazy)Everybody's talking all this stuff about me**

**Why don't they just let me live? (they say I'm nasty)**

**I don't need permission, make my own decisions**

**That's my prerogative**

**(it's my prerogative)**

Everyone was speak less but they clapped. Sakura walked of stage and sat at her table.

"_See I knew we could do it but really they thought I was pregnant ' come on the only person we had sex with is" __"Is standing right in front of us"_

"Hey Saku I heard you sing did they……enjoy the song"

"I think they got the message"

"But you do look fine in that dress _sa-ku-ra-chan" _he hissed sedulity

"Well lets see if you can take it off faster"

"_It-achi-kun"_ she hissed sexually

"_I'll race you to the house weasel"_

"Your on cherry blossom" after a long passionate kiss they race off.

* * *

A/N-

4akarebare4- Well I may make a squeal but Itachi you will be in my next songfic with ME

Itachi- -blushes-

Sakura- Ok can someone please stop them from flirting anyway we did have some mess ups

4karebare4- like when sakura say bitch to this person will she was sining cause the guy was eating MY BLUEBERRIES in the club which I KILLED him for lol he didn't care he did drugs

Itachi- ummm...anywy oh yea one time sakura fell of the stage when she was singing LOL

4karebare4- and also when The squriel

Sakura- ALRIGHT they do't need to know about THAT ok

4karebare4-FINE -whipsers (I will tell you when i review lol)- anyway ita baby can you say the thing PLEASE-puppy eyes-

itachi- "Can't stand the eyes" Alrigth babygirl (Thats her nickname too) 4karebare4 wants all of you to R&R


End file.
